The Hook-up Reverberation
"The Hook-up Reverberation" is the fourth episode of the eighth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air October 6, 2014. Summary After Emily meets everyone, she is cool to Penny since Penny had slept with Raj. The guys think about investing in Stuart's comic book store to help him get restarted after the insurance settlement was not enough. Extended Plot The guys are in the Caltech cafeteria talking about a project to }} . The posse is at Penny's place discussing Emily and Penny doesn't think that she likes her. No one ever says they don't like you to your according to Penny though Amy lived a completely different life from her. Penny had a that she didn't think liked her and it turned out she liked her too much and she got an A. Amy can't believe Penny went through her entire life without anyone saying they didn't like her to her face. The guys are visiting Capitol Comics since Stuart's place is still closed wishing he would reopen. Raj tells them that he may not reopen since the settlement wasn't enough he hasn't begun to rebuild. Leonard suggests that they put up the Stuart needs becoming part owners. The idea sounds appealing as long as they can think of a way to compete with Capitol Comics. Sheldon wants to spread a rumor that coming there will give you . Penny shows up at Emily's office with and . Emily says that she is busy and wants her to start. Penny starts describing her company's and Emily pays no attention to her. Penny stops and asks if there is a problem between them. Emily reluctantly tells Penny that she knows that the two of them . Penny denies that that was what is really was, though they did and get naked together. Penny then admits that it was a hook-up. In Apartment 4A, the guys discuss how to set their apart from the competition. Leonard says that kids like them so maybe they should find away to get into their store. Howard had problems getting to the comic book store as a child, so Raj's idea is to get a van and drive around the picking up children. Leonard asks sarcastically if they are going to use to lure them into the van. Penny storms in complaining to Raj about what he told Emily. Raj says that he tells everyone what happened to them. Penny states categorically that they only fooled around. She thanks him that now Emily hates her and she leaves slamming the . Sheldon says that that is one friend down and one to go. Raj snaps that Sheldon is next which he denies since he thinks that Raj is crazy about him. The girls are again talking about Emily. Penny doesn't care that she slept with Raj, because all girls have a past. Amy clears her that she doesn't have any. Penny changes it to almost everyone has a past. Penny doesn't know how you can just get someone to like you. Amy suggests hanging around her and acting like she is her friend until you wear her down. Before you know it, you're in her , eating her and drinking her . like Amy. Penny dismisses the idea. Bernadette tells her to use her sales training to sell "Penny". After she dismisses that idea, Bernadette cracks that maybe more people would like her if she didn't crap all over their ideas. Amy sides with Penny since they go way back though she was friends with Bernie longer. Penny realizes that at one time she didn't like Amy. Amy shushes her, stokes her on Penny. At Capitol Comics, Sheldon and Howard are thinking over the great times they could have if they owned a comic book store. Leonard wonders out loud whether Penny ever left anyone off of her list of former s. Sheldon says that she must have or she would still be reciting the list. Howard reassures him that he is the one that Penny wants to and he thinks that complete honesty is not the best thing in relationships. After telling them about when he was too honest with Amy, Leonard wondered why he was in the since he knew nothing about . Sheldon reacts that he knows enough to ask his better halves about their potential investment in the comic book store. First Leonard talks to Penny who wonders why they should even be talking about . They are getting married. Then Penny wonders if mounds of debt will affect them financially. Next, Howard mentions an investment opportunity to Bernadette who immediatelty says "nope". They are saving up for a house and it sounds "risky." Howard then mentions that he used to go to the comic book store with his Dad and Bernie changes her mind even though she knows he made up the story. Finally, Sheldon talks to Amy saying that he is very excited about this project and if she isn't also excited, it could throw their relationship into jeopardy. Amy asks Sheldon a grown man and an accomplish would be wasting his time and on a store that sells of men flying around in their . Sheldon says "no" so Amy agrees that it is a great idea. At Penny's apartment, Raj and Emily enter. Emily apologizes for being so rude in her the other day. Raj loves both of them friend-wise and hope that they can get along. Penny tells her that their fling was a long time ago and that she is now. Emily tells her that they're fine. She had thought she could live with it until she saw how pretty Penny was. Penny returns the . Raj then adds that it says something about the man who could bed you both. He adds that Raj makes it saying that comments like that is why he was alone most of his life. Howard and Bernadette are visiting Stuart at his mother's house. Howard proposes that his friends invest in his store so he can open up. Stuart thanks him, but Howard's mother gave him the to rebuild his business. She'll do anything to help her little bubala. Howard charges up the stairs telling his mother that she is cancelling that and that he s her bubala; however, she is out buying Stuart shirts at Target. Raj and Emily are getting ready to leave saying that they are glad that they worked everything out between them. The two couples plan to have dinner together soon. Just outside Penny's door both women say, "I hate her." The guys are disappointed that their comic book store dream did not come true. They wish that they could have had a place where they could sit down and read their in peace in big comfy s. They don't realize that that is exactly what they are doing in Apartment 4A. Notes *'Title Reference:' Emily's reaction to Penny and Raj having spent the night together three years ago. *Taping date: September 9, 2014. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBA *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on October 6, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics * Jesse Schedeen for IGN - To be entered.It seems this season of The Big Bang Theory is following a pattern. One mediocre or average episode is followed up by a much more entertaining installment…It was nice to see actress Laura Spencer actually put in some face time as Emily, rather than Raj simply referring to his girlfriend offhand once again…(T)he bulk…actually focused on the guys as they debated pooling their money and investing in Stuart's comic shop. This proved to be a consistently amusing little conflict…This episode succeeded in building on several running plot threads…Hopefully the writers will manage to keep both Emily and Stuart in the mix as Season 8 moves forward. http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/10/07/the-big-bang-theory-the-hook-up-reverberation-review Trivia *Emily appears to not like Penny since she has a history with Raj. *Raj will tell anyone that he slept with Penny since she is so beautiful. *Raj and Penny's wild naked night together took place at the end of season 4 in "The Roommate Transmogrification". Quotes Emily/Penny: I hate her. Gallery S218.jpg|At Capitol Comics talking about investing in Stuart's store. 8042.jpg|Laura in front of her trailer. 8041.jpg|The script. Insta5.png|What? Insta4.png|Behind the scenes. Insta3.png|Behind the scenes. Insta2.png|Behind the scenes. Insta1.png|kevin Instagram. S223.jpg|At home reading comic books. S222.jpg|Proposing to Kevin to invest in his store. S221.jpg|Emily and Raj visiting Penny. S220.jpg|Amy still girl crushing on Penny. S219.jpg|Penny making a practice sales call on Emily. S217.jpg|Penny- 2014. S216.jpg|Howard and Bernie. S215.jpg|The new social group. S214.jpg|Leonard and Penny meet Raj's girlfriend Emily. S213.jpg|Raj trying to get Emily and Penny to work out their differences. Amy39.jpg|Sheldon discussing investing in Stuart's comic book store with Amy. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/?p=267650 Taping Report by Kazzie Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Medical Doctors Category:Penny has a job Category:Emily Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Howardette Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy